


The Crop

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: The Johnlock Utopia (Holidays and Celebrations) Series [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Birthday, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Celebrations, Established Relationship, Happy, I wrote BottomLock!!! but Sherlock deserved this one XD, Light BDSM, M/M, Riding Crops, Sherlock Holmes's Birthday, Top John Watson, slight D/S dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: It's Sherlock's birthday and he refuses to get out of bed. John has just the idea of how to make the day better for his grumpy detective.If you're reading this as a standalone: John and Sherlock have been engaged for over a year. This fic is part of theJohnlock Utopia AUseries which is a happy one (no fall, no angst etc).
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: The Johnlock Utopia (Holidays and Celebrations) Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256318
Comments: 46
Kudos: 162
Collections: Happy Birthday Sherlock Holmes - 6.1.2020





	The Crop

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Sherlock Holmes!

“Sherlock, wake up.” John’s sing-song voice did nothing to lift Sherlock’s foul mood on the morning of the most wretched day of the year. 

“Uh-uh,” he mumbled into the pillow as he flopped to lay on his front. 

With a swift whoosh, John threw the duvet off the bed, leaving Sherlock grumbling even more. Cool air hit his bare back and bottom which were still warm from sleeping snuggled under the covers; the abrupt contrast made him shiver. 

“It’s your birthday.” John said jovially and Sherlock was sure he did it just to annoy him more. “Come on, Sherlock!” John tickled his foot and Sherlock kicked at him like a surprised horse. 

“Who celebrates getting older?!” He moved his head to the side just so John could hear his complaining better. “It’s idiotic! I’m just closer to being dead.” 

“Don’t be so morbid.” John chided with clear amusement in his voice. _How dared John mock him while he was in anguish?!_

The silence that fell struck Sherlock as suspicious until he heard one of the long drawers under their bed being opened. He craned his neck but was unable to see what John was retrieving. Before his fiancé straightened, however, Sherlock lay flat again, pretending he hadn’t moved. 

“Are you ready to get up yet?” John asked. The sultry rumble that crept into his tone caused a physical reaction in Sherlock. He chose to ignore it until he knew what was going on. 

“Nope.” Sherlock slid his hands under the pillow and buried his cheek into the fluff as a clear sign of protest. He wished for the duvet back but he didn’t want to push his luck by asking. 

A loud zing echoed through the room and Sherlock knew what was coming his way before the thwack sounded. His left cheek stung with delicious pain, the heat spreading around the area where the end of the riding crop landed. He had always found the sound of the leather instrument more ominous than the actual effect it had on his skin, which made playing with it even more fun. Just the idea of John standing next to the bed with the crop in his hand, made his body respond but he stayed put apart from lifting his bum just a bit, in a slight plea for more. Instead of another blow, however, a soft kiss was placed on the exact same spot. 

“Nnnnggghhhh...” Sherlock rumbled in pleasure, lifting his bum even higher while his face still lay on the pillow. 

“Are you ready now or do you want another?” The smile in John’s voice let Sherlock know that he was very much aware that what he was doing was far from punishment. Rather, it was a tease they indulged in more often than they would care to admit in public. 

“Another!” Sherlock responded, hugging the pillow closer, smiling into it as he awaited another sting. 

A series of lighter smacks landed on his thighs, ending with two harder ones on his buttocks. Sherlock panted with his eyes closed, absorbing the pinpricks of heated pleasure that spread through his body and needing more. Oh, how he needed more... 

When John’s open-mouth kisses covered all areas that had been treated with the crop, Sherlock ceased to care that it was his birthday. Instead, he gave himself over to his lover’s care with absolute abandon. 

John reached under Sherlock to find that his morning wood had turned into a rod of steel after the loving treatment administered by the doctor. Sherlock thrust his hips into the touch, craving the slide of John’s tight fist over his needy erection. 

“At least one part of you is awake,” John mused, chuckling, clearly proud of his accomplishment thus far. 

“Cheesy jokes will not – oooohhhhh...” Sherlock moaned and his eyes flew open when John licked a wet stipe between Sherlock’s cheeks without preamble. 

“Will not what?” John asked, his voice low and seductive. 

“Forget it.” Sherlock panted harder now as he reached to hold onto the metal bars of the headboard. “Just do that again...” 

“Do what?” John’s voice was full of mock surprise. 

“The lick.” 

“I didn’t hear you.” 

Sherlock groaned at the tease. “Lick again.” 

“Lick again, what?” 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, John! Please! Lick again, please... Ahhhhhhh” His voice faded into a moan as John’s tongue slid generously between his buttocks. A glorious sensation spread through him, and he tightened his grip on the bars. 

Sherlock wriggled for more, disgruntled by the abrupt disappearance of John’s talented tongue. Instead of another lick, he received another smack on the arse with the crop then several lighter ones teasing his inner thighs and balls. Each contact of the soft leather on his sensitive skin, caused him to twitch slightly as more heat bloomed in his abdomen. 

John proceeded to kiss each and every spot the crop had touched, moaning into Sherlock’s skin, thus adding vibrations to his kisses, making Sherlock wild with desire. John sucked the soft skin of Sherlock's sac into his mouth, then let go to blow on it. The cool sensation sent a shiver through Sherlock who was now on the brink of begging for John to abandon the tease and bring him to orgasm in whatever way he deemed fit. 

Alas, John was only ever up for a quickie when they were in a hurry, which they were certainly not in today. 

Sherlock’s cock hung heavy between his spread legs, dripping precome on the sheet below him. In lieu of a silent plea, he stretched like a cat, with arms straight before him on the bars, and his bum raised. He was at a loss for words now, as all the blood must have drained into his cock, so he put his trust into John’s hands and waited for more to come, convinced that John wouldn’t just tease him with no further plans. Or at least, not on his birthday... 

A fingertip gently grazed the tip of Sherlock's cock, making him hiss at the contact with his sensitive crown. John’s face appeared in his field of vision as his head still lay sideways on the pillow. John brought his glistening index finger up and wrapped his lips around it. Closing his eyes, he tasted what must have been the precome he scooped from Sherlock just seconds before. They moaned in tandem, John around his finger and Sherlock at the sight of his lover marvelling at the taste of him. It was the first time Sherlock was able to see that John was fully naked as well. His impressive cock rested on his thigh as he was sitting next to Sherlock, making the detective’s mouth water at the visual feast he was presented with. 

“Oh God, you taste so good, Sherlock.” John groaned after he removed the finger with one last slow lick. Sherlock's response was a series of incoherent noises made in encouragement as he couldn’t muster the brain power to say or do anything more. “I need more...” the doctor’s wicked grin overtook his face for a moment before he disappeared from view completely. 

Sherlock stretched again, feeling the whip trace his inner thigh, starting at his knee, up to his balls, then down his cock. As before, John would probably put his mouth where the crop had been so Sherlock stayed still and tried to be patient, even though his body was bursting with need. The soft touch of the leather marked the top of Sherlock's buttocks before it slid between them in a teasing motion. 

Knowing where to anticipate John’s mouth made the wait seem even longer, the tease even more deliciously cruel. 

“John...” Sherlock moaned, unable to rein his desperation in anymore. “Please...” 

Sherlock used the word so rarely, that when he did it in the bedroom, he knew that he would get whatever he wanted. The crop was laid on the side of the bed, in Sherlock’s field of vision. The leather of the handle creaked in John’s grip before he let it go. 

A moment later, Sherlock finally felt John’s palms cup his arse. Without further ado, John’s warm tongue started tracing the route the crop had taken before. Sherlock’s legs tingled, on the verge of shaking, by the time John's tongue reached his entrance. 

The teasing was over, Sherlock realised the moment he felt John French-kissing him between his arse-cheeks. Small, pointed strokes were alternated with long licks of the flat of John's tongue. All the movements seemed specially designed to make Sherlock loose his damn mind if he didn’t come soon. 

Sherlock was aware that John was very familiar with Sherlock’s body and his reactions by now, using that knowledge whenever they were in the bedroom, and Sherlock gave himself away to his lover with complete and utter trust. Surely, John was using that knowledge now, because he disappeared just for a moment, before his mouth was back between Sherlock’s cheeks. A click of the lubricant being opened was followed by John’s wrapping his slick fingers around Sherlock’s erection that wept for relief. 

Between John’s tongue making its way inside Sherlock and the hand that slid over his cock with vigour, Sherlock was holding onto the bars of the headboard for dear life as his body shook, his skin tingled, and his head swam with only one word: 

“John, John... John...” he repeated. It was the prayer of a man in need of imminent release. 

John’s tongue kept thrusting in and out of Sherlock’s hole a moment longer, before the doctor’s lube-slicked finger replaced it. Sherlock yelped in pleasure, bucking his hips at the onslaught of heavenly stimuli that made him inch closer and closer to release. Sherlock was ready for more and John knew it, promptly adding another finger, making Sherlock moan in earnest. The hand on Sherlock’s cock never stopped moving as the fingers of the other slowly made their way further inside. 

With eyes tightly closed, Sherlock released a drawn-out, animalistic sound of ecstasy as John’s fingers started incessant massage of his prostate while his hand continued stroking him vehemently. 

“Now, Sherlock.” John’s growl cut through the haze and travelled through Sherlock’s ears, to his cock. 

His body could take no more and his orgasm washed over him, swallowing his body in the flames of passion. His hands couldn’t grip the headboard any more, his legs gave out from the rapture that overtook him, and he collapsed into the mess he had made with his release. Fully satiated and happy, he blindly reached for John to lay beside him. His trembling hand managed to stay in the air long enough for John to slide underneath it. 

John’s flushed face was smiling with pride as he looked at Sherlock with an expression full of smugness and affection. 

“Now, I’m definitely not getting up today...” Sherlock announced, his voice filled with contentment. 

“Oh yes you are. I have a cake for you to eat.” John’s smile turned into a wicked grin that made Sherlock narrow his eyes with suspicion. 

“I don’t like cake.” 

“I guarantee that you’ll like this one...” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments! They mean a lot and keep me writing!  
>   
> If you enjoy my writing consider subscribing to [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine)  
> :)  
> If you enjoy happy and smutty stories like this one, check out my ["The Johnlock Utopia Series" ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256318)\- all parts can be read as stand-alone.  
>   
> You can follow/contact me on:  
> [Johnlock Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sherlockedcarmilla)  
> [Johnlock Twitter](https://twitter.com/CarmillaCarmin)  
>   
> For queries connected with translating my work, please see my bio :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151008) by [LaKoda0518](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518)




End file.
